Reunion with Truth
by Kitty in a Pouch
Summary: Going to class reunions was never on Vongola Decimo's agenda, but under the combined effort of his former class president and Reborn, Tsuna had no choice but to go. After all, what Reborn wants, Reborn always gets. But with the reunion just weeks before the Inheritance Ceremony, it would be hard to prove Murphy's Law wrong.
1. Prologue: The Invitation

**Timeline****:** 7 years after canon (After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow)

**Warning: **May contain spoilers for those who had not read the last two arcs of the manga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the amazing characters created by Amano Akira.

* * *

**Prologue: The Invitation**

Italy, Vongola Mansion

Letting another file join the big stack of completed paperwork, the tired brunette finally put down his pen and stretch. 'Finally done with the paperwork. For now, at least.'

Deciding to spend some well deserved time on the social media before his trusty right-hand man brings him more paperwork, the Decimo turned to his Luvaglio laptop, and loaded the Facebook page. As Tsuna checked the many notifications that had accumulated while he was clearing his paperwork, a new notification joined their rank. It immediately caught his eyes - an invitation to his middle school class reunion.

Now, that is nostalgic. The Vongola boss-to-be had not seen his middle school classmates since his graduation.

After he graduated from middle school, the then 15-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi had moved to Italy to continue his high school education, together with his Storm and Rain Guardians, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. His male Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, had also tagged along, saying that he would prefer to not let his potential vessel stray too far away from him, while his female Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro, with her newfound confidence and independence, had chosen to stay in Namimori with her female friends. Tsuna's Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, had also chosen to stay behind, since he wanted to be with his younger sister, Kyoko. Similarly, his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, could not stand to leave his beloved Namimori.

As for his Lightning Guardian, Lambo, he was instructed by Tsuna to remain in Namimori, together with I-pin and Fuuta, under the care of Tsuna's mother, Nana, until he graduates from elementary school. That way, Tsuna could keep his youngest guardian out of the mafia for at least a few more years, and ensure that his mother had some company in his absence.

Many things had happened in these past few years, and Tsuna can't help but smile as he remembered each one of them.

Firstly, in the absence of Tsuna and Mukuro, Hibari had taken to fighting Chrome, occasionally at first, with the frequency of their fight rapidly increasing to a weekly, and then daily basis. This led Hibari to come to the conclusion that Chrome is the strongest female who is worthy of being by his side as his girl.

Onii-san's extremely good news came next. One day, while the boxer was doing his usual roadwork, he chance upon some members of the local yakuza, Momokyokai, terrorising the residences. It so happened that the said residences that particular day, were Kurokawa Hana and some of her neighbours. Feeling that what the yakuza members were doing was wrong to the extreme, and seeing that the 'girl in the photo' he saw in the future was in extreme trouble, Ryohei extremely went to their aid. Since that extremely EXTREME incidence, Hana's perception of Kyoko's elder brother changed for the better - The boxing club captain, though loud and often reckless, was less of a monkey then the rest of the boys she knew. About two months after the incidence, Ryohei officially graduated from being a monkey, when Hana finally agreed to be his extreme girlfriend.

It was only fair that Tsuna's loyal right-hand man get his chance at finding his own happiness. However, this took a lot longer than the Decimo expected.

At around the same time when Tsuna was to move to Italy, Miura Haru's father, was invited to teach in an Italian University, which was situated in the same town as the high school Tsuna and company were going to attend. Therefore, through a coincidental twist of fate, Haru also moved to Italy and attended the same high school as Tsuna and his guardians.

Though fate played its part and placed both Gokudera and Haru in the same class in high school (and also, very conveniently, in a different class from Tsuna and Yamamoto), Haru's constant proclamation of her love for Tsuna-san (which said Tsuna-san constantly turns down as best he could) did not help with deepening the relationship of the two. Luckily, fate does not give up easily. Being in the same class throughout high school, the two's constant bickering and competition for the top position in class (which Gokudera almost always wins), seemed to have an opposite effect on the two's relationship from what most might expect. Finally, on the day of their high school graduation, Gokudera-san and the Aho-onna, finally promoted each other to Hayato-san and Haru.

Tsuna, unlike most of his guardian, did not have his life laid out like a bed of roses for most of the past few years. Of course that was mainly due to the tortur-I mean tutoring by a certain hitman, whose methods could put the devil of all devils, Satan, himself to shame.

Well, to give the said hitman some credits, training the infamous Dame-Tsuna into the Decimo of the most powerful mafia famiglia out there is no simple task. Furthermore, with all the conflicts, time travelling, misunderstandings and other fights, the already dame Dame-Tsuna had practically no time to study, causing his grades to slip even further. The brunette's grades, after the representative battle of the rainbow, were so bad (which consist of big fat zeros for all subjects), that our beloved hitman decided to start teaching again from the basics, beginning with kindergarten materials.

Oh, isn't that so nice and kind of Reborn? ... NOT. Apparently, the words 'nice' and 'kind' do not exist in the Reborn dictionary.

A shiver went down Tsuna's spine, as he remembered the price he paid for his tutor's 'nice act of kindness'. This 'price' included bunny-hopping through a sea of landmines, playing dodge-bullet with a machine gun-equipped, trigger-happy Reborn as the opponent, cliff-climbing while blindfolded and with both hands tied behind his back, OH- and let's not forget the all-you-can-eat buffet of Bianchi's newest 'delicacies'. If not for all the hellish time spent with Reborn which had made Tsuna stronger, there would not have been a single atom of the brunette left.

However, on the bright side, the torturi- tutoring did wonders for Tsuna's studies. Reborn pounded (with the 'occasional' use of normal bullets, special bullets and bombs) all the kindergarten through elementary school's material into Tsuna's head within three months and went on to the middle school coursework. With the basics, and a lot more, reluctantly ingrained into his every brain cells (along with trying his very best to grow more brain cells to cope with the increasing difficulty level of Reborn's teachings), Tsuna could finally follow his school teacher's lessons with ease by the second half of his middle school education.

That was when the home tutor from hell decided to up the level of the young boss' education. After making sure that Tsuna's Japanese and English were good enough to rival University language major graduates, Reborn started teaching Tsuna various other languages, starting from Italian, followed by French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, ect. ect... By the time Tsuna graduated from middle school, he was already fluent in both spoken and written Italian.

You would think that with all these extra language lessons by Reborn, Tsuna's schoolwork would once again suffer, but you couldn't be more wrong. After all, as Reborn himself always says, he was basically still a home tutor, the best there is. Under Reborn's 'careful' guidance, Tsuna could have easily ace any University entrance exams at the age of 15.

The world's greatest home tutor hitman had, of course, not forgotten about his toy-I mean, student's physical education.

Once things had settled down, and most of Tsuna's injuries from the battles had healed, Reborn started the brunette on some light training. Said 'light' training consisted mainly of daily roadwork around Namimori before school together with Ryohei (and sometimes, Enma got dragged in too) to start the day, sparring with Hibari as the pre-lunch exercise, hike up the death mountain - not forgetting to throw in fighting off a bear or two - as the after school workout, and 100 sit-ups plus 100 push-ups while getting ready for bed. The _real_ physical training, started when they moved to Italy. Recalling those torturin-I mean training sessions, Tsuna would have gladly toured all levels of hell with Mukuro and personally visited Satan rather than undergo anymore of those trainings.

Fortunately, our beloved brunette's life was not all sticks and no carrots. The carrots, of course, came in the form of a certain Namimori Middle School idol, who was currently studying in the Italian University that Tsuna attended, and had recently agreed to be known to the whole Vongola Famiglia, as well as some other allied famiglia, as the Vongola Decimo's girlfriend.

Said school idol, as if on cue, happened to walk through the double doors of the Decimo's office at that very moment. "Tsu-kun, have you seen the class reunion invitation?"

"Ya, I just saw it. In fact, I am typing my reply now." said Tsu-kun, as he informed the class that he would once again be absent from their class reunion.

As the Decimo posted his reply, another post with a similar content appeared on the screen. It was by his best friend, the Simon Decimo, Kozato Enma.

"Eh~? You two are not going again?" questioned Kyoko with a small frown, as she look up from her hand phone.

"Yes, and you know why we can't go, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna defended, speaking for both himself and his best friend.

"But-" Kyoko began, but was interrupted by a sudden facebook message on both her hand phone and Tsuna's laptop. It appeared the former class president, Shirayuki Shizune, had started a group chat with everyone who's online.

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** SAWADA! KOZATO! WHICH PART OF 'DO NOT SAY THAT YOU ARE TOO BUSY TO ATTEND' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?

Tsuna check the event description again:

Hey minna-san! Let's have another class reunion! This time, I am thinking of making it the biggest reunion yet, so, especially for those who have not attended any of the previous reunions, DO NOT SAY THAT YOU ARE TOO BUSY TO ATTEND. I want everyone to be present. So please list below when you will be free/not free within the month of September. It is going to be a three days two nights stay at an onsen ryokan. More detail will be provided once the dates have been confirmed.

Knowing that his attendance might bring danger to the rest of the class (plus, he was really too busy with mafia-related stuff), the young Decimo decided to try arguing his way out of the class reunion. It so happened that his best friend was thinking the exact same thing.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** But I really am busy.

**[Kozato Enma]** Me too.

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** I gave you a whole month to choose from! There's no way you can't find a single day in which you are free.

**[Kozato Enma]** We can't help it if we are busy.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** Plus you ask for 3 days, not 1.

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** Stop trying to find excuses!

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** Both of you are currently studying in an Italian University right?

**[Kozato Enma]** Yes.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** Yes. Why?

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** I did my research. Both of you should be having Summer holidays from now until mid-September. You should at least have some free time!

**[Kozato Enma]** But...

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** NO BUTS!

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** Even the extremely shy Chrome Dokuro and the somewhat unsociable Shitt-P. has attended at least 1 previous class reunion!

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** What exactly are you busy with!?

The sudden question caught the mafia boss-to-be by surprise. He can't exactly disclose the real reason he can't go or the fact that it was the mafia that was keeping him busy.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** erm... School project...

**[Kozato Enma]** ...Part-time job...?

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** -_-

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** I don't care what you are busy with. I want everyone to be present for this reunion. Sawada, whatever project you are doing, just somehow finish it before the reunion. Kozato, if it is just a part-time job, you should be able to take a few days leave.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** But...

**[Sasagawa Kyoko]** The two of you should really just give up and go. :)

The last comment caused the brunette to look up at his girlfriend. "Kyoko-chan, why would you say that?" But before Kyoko can reply, the online chat continued.

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** See, Kyoko also think that you two should attend. I am sure the rest of the class misses the two of you.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** Ya, right -_-

Tsuna can't help but be sarcastic when he recalled his past bullies who were said classmates.

**[Kozato Enma**] It wouldn't make that much of a difference if just two people don't go. You can still have the biggest class reunion yet.

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** NO! Everyone MUST be present. SO you two will be coming. End of discussion.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]** But...

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** END OF DISCUSSION!

**[Shirayuki Shizune]** If any one of you do not turn up, I will personally hunt you down. Even if you were to hide on the moon or in the middle of the milky way. SO COME!

Tsuna lets out a sigh. Looked like he and Enma-kun lost the argument. That was pathetic. He, alone, could outtalk a whole room full of mafia bosses but he just lost an argument against the former class president, a complete civilian, even with the help of Enma-kun.

Defeated, Tsuna turned to his girlfriend. "Kyoko-chan, why did you help Shirayuki-san?"

"It can't hurt to have a little fun once in a while." Kyoko-chan replied with that innocent smile of hers.

"It can." The brunette boss said bluntly. "I am going to be officially named the tenth boss of Vongola in October, and the class reunion is suppose to be in September. Many things can happen when it is so close to the inheritance ceremony."

"It's going to be okay." Kyoko rebutted, not ready to give up. "Yamamoto-kun and Chrome-chan had both attended previous class reunions before, and everyone in class is still safe. Let's just take this as a short break."

"It would really be nice to take a break, but you know that my position is different from theirs, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna sighed. "It may be okay for Yamamoto, Chrome and even Gokudera-kun to go, but, being the boss-to-be, my presence will unnecessarily endanger the rest of the class."

Kyoko was about to continue with her side of the argument, when a new voice interrupted. "Just make sure that your attendance at the reunion remains a secret from the rest of the mafia world. Then you can take the break from the mafia that you always wanted."

Looking toward the voice, the couple saw a teenage boy, wearing a black suit, complete with a black and orange fedora, where a green chameleon rested. The former Arcobaleno's body had grown about twice as fast as a normal person's would since his curse had been lifted, and it now resembled that of a 15-year-old teenager. The hitman tutor was standing by the doorway, and a smirk could be seen on his face.

"Reborn!" The hitman's student exclaimed. "Why must you tempt me like this? You were the one who taught me that taking a break from the mafia is impossible."

"Hmph. Good to see that you remembered that lesson." Reborn said, as he looked at his student with amusement. "But aren't you contradicting yourself? You want to take a break. Being so indecisive is unbefitting of a mafia boss. Besides, if you don't take a break now, you will never get the chance once you officially inherit Vongola."

'Reborn is right.' The young Vongola boss was starting to agree with his tutor when he realised that something was not quite right, courtesy of his hyper intuition. 'Why is Reborn, the ultimate slave driver, asking me to take a break?' "Reborn, you are planning something, aren't you?"

Starring innocently at the suspecting brunette, Reborn answered, "Why would you think that I am planning something?" Seeing that his student was not fooled by his act, the hitman added, "The reunion is planned by your class president, Shirayuki. I don't have any part in the planning process at all. I am just curious as to how you are going to act around those classmates of yours after so many years. It will serve as good entertainment for me."

'I knew it would be something like this.' Tsuna thought. 'If Reborn wants me to go, there's no getting out of it. Sigh...'

* * *

**AN: **Any similarities to works by other authors are purely coincidental. If there are similarities to works which I have favourite/followed/read, I hereby apologies for not giving the author credit for his/her work. I blame my short term memory! If you see any similarities to your own work, it just mean that your stories/ideas were just so awesome, that they have somehow occupied my subconscious, and refused to leave.


	2. 1: Namimori and the Mismatched Group

**Timeline:** 7 years after canon (After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow)

**Warning: **May contain spoilers for those who had not read the last two arcs of the manga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the amazing characters created by Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

**Truth 1: Namimori and the Mismatched Group **

It was five in the morning, a peaceful morning in the small, peaceful town of Namimori. Most of the town, and even the birds, had yet to wake up, but in a certain normal Japanese household, a cheerful housewife was already wide awake, humming as she cleaned and re-cleaned the house.

Two hours later, and after mopping the entire house for the tenth time that morning, Sawada Nana finally decided that the house should be clean enough. Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan would be awake soon, and she needed to start making breakfast, or they would not have anything to eat before school. "Now, what should we have for breakfast?"

As she started making breakfast, the loving housewife couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she once again remembered the reason she was up so early. In another few hours, her beloved Tsu-kun would finally be home. This was the first time she would be seeing her son in more than a year!

When Tsu-kun had first went to Italy to study, he had came back to visit often. Every holidays, and sometime even coming home just for the weekends. However, as the years goes by, the frequency started decreasing. Now, they mostly communicated by letters and phone calls (sometimes video calls).

That's why, when Nana received the call informing her of her son's impending return, she was overjoyed. Yes, Tsu-kun was coming back to attend his middle school reunion, but her son had decided to stay for an extra week in Namimori after the reunion, so that he could spend some quality time with his mother. With such a thoughtful son, a mother can't ask for more, right?

"Mama!" Turning around, Nana saw the now 12-year-old Lambo and I-Pin running into the kitchen. Both of them were already wearing their school uniforms.

Lambo has long since outgrown his one-piece cow-print suit, but he still could not let go of his favourite design. Today, he was wearing a cow-print t-shirt under his unbuttoned uniform top, much like how Gokudera used to wear his uniform.

I-Pin's appearance had also changed quite a bit, now looking much more feminine after letting her hair grow out. Since entering Elementary School, she had replaced her tail-like hairstyle with low-tying twin braids.

"The two of you are up early today. Breakfast is not ready yet." Nana said, as she hurried to get the breakfast ready.

"Mama, is Tsuna home yet?" Lambo asked, as he look around, hoping that he had somehow missed Tsuna when entering the kitchen.

Seeing Lambo's eagerness, Nana can't help but laugh. "No, he's not home yet. I think there's still a few hours before he arrive."

Ding-dong. Just as Nana finished her sentence, the door bell rang.

"Tsuna!" "Tsuna-san." Before Nana could respond to the door bell, the two children had ran out to answer it, in hope that their beloved elder brother had came home early.

However, it was not the beloved brunette who was at the door. Standing at the doorway instead, were two figures whom the children knew well, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Both the Mafiosi had basically kept the same hairstyles as their teenage years, though now cut slightly shorter. Yamamoto also had a new scar on his right chin, which he acquired from a recent mission. Both were dressed in black suits and pants, complete with black ties. The only differences in their attire, were the colour of their dress shirt, which correspond to their flame colour, and the 'accessories' they had on. Gokudera wore various rings on both hand's fingers and, though partially hidden by his suit, could be seen wearing his Vongola Gear, Buckle of the Storm Version X. Yamamoto, on the other hand, carried a blue cylindrical bag over his right shoulder, which contained the Shigure Kintoki, and wore his Vongola Gear, Necklace of the Rain Version X, around his neck.

"Why are you here, Ahodera? Where's Tsuna?" Lambo questioned, as he glared at Gokudera.

"Juudiame can be wherever he want to be" Gokudera glared. "And you have a problem with me being here, Aho-ushi?"

"Maa, maa. Tsuna wouldn't want to see you fighting when he arrive, now, would he?" Yamamoto inserted. His attempts at breaking up fights between his fellow guardian had become a lot more successful lately.

"Is Tsuna-san arriving soon?" I-Pin asked cheerfully. After staying and receiving education in Japan for so many years, I-Pin's Japanese had improved tremendously compared to her 5-year-old self. Of course, Reborn's persistence (which most might call sadism) in teaching a certain stupid cow, whom she was always around, to be worthy of being the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian, played it's part in improving both the stupid cow and I-Pin's fluency in various languages.

"Tsuna would definitely be here when the two of you come back from school."

"Lambo-san will go to school now, so he can come home early!" The excited cow declared, as he ran out the front door. Lambo had mostly grew out of referring to himself in third person, but when he got excited, he tended to revert back to his old habit.

"Lambo, it doesn't work like that!" I-Pin corrected, as she too, ran out the front door, chasing after Lambo.

"Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan are so energetic today" Nana mused, as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, you are here to wait for Tsuna right? You can wait in his room. I'll bring some food up for you in a while."

* * *

Stepping out of the car into the cool autumn air of Japan, the young mafia boss-to-be can't help but smile to himself. 'It's really good to be home!'

"Thanks for driving me home, Hibari-san."

"Hn." The skylark replied shortly before adding, "You sure you don't want me to arrange extra guards?"

"It's okay. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto should already be waiting for me inside. Besides, I already did everything I could to make sure no one in the mafia, aside from our group, knows that I am here." Tsuna assured.

Caution, is one thing you can't have too much of, when in the mafia. This was among the first lessons Reborn made sure his Dame student remembered about the mafia, and Tsuna had definitely taken extra caution for this reunion, which he had reluctantly agreed to attend. Apart from himself, Reborn, his guardians, Vongola Nono, and Nono's guardians, even the rest of the Vongola believe that he is currently having a special training session with Reborn, in preparation for the inheritance ceremony, on some secluded mountain somewhere in India. So, if there were any assassins after his life, that's where they would go first.

As for the guardians who would be attending the reunion with him, as far as the mafia world knows, they are all on missions all over the world. Yamamoto was supposed to be in America, Gokudera in Australia and Chrome in Afghanistan. In fact these were the places they were at before flying to Japan. In addition, they were all to arrive in different parts of Japan by plane at different timing, so that in case someone manage to track them all to Japan, they would not know that they were all there for the exact same purpose. Yamamoto arrived at Okinawa three days ago, Gokudera arrived yesterday at Okayama and Chrome arrived this morning at Osaka.

"We will be dropping by the base before going for the reunion. See you tomorrow." Tsuna reminded his cloud guardian. They had finished construction of the Japanese Vongola base about two years previously. The base is almost the exact replica of the one the group stayed at when they were sent to the future, except for a few additions.

The brunette watched his Cloud Guardian drive away before turning to enter his childhood home.

"Ah! Lambo! I-Pin!" Once the door opened, Tsuna was tackled by the two elementary school students.

"Tsuna, you are late! Why were you not here when I got home?" Lambo questioned angrily, while clinging onto Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-san said that you would definitely be here when we come back from school." I-Pin added, when Tsuna stared blankly at Lambo, not knowing what he was talking about. She too, could not let go of her beloved brotherly figure.

"Aho-ushi, don't accuse Juudiame! How should we know that you only have half day of school today?" Gokudera defended, as he walk down the stairs towards the front door with Yamamoto.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted.

"Ah. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." The brunette smiled upon seeing his friends. "Lambo is right though. I really am late. My flight was delayed."

At this, Gokudera grew worried. "Did something go wrong, Juudaime?"

"Reborn." Tsuna explained, gaining an understanding look from both his guardians. In fact, when they were about to board the plane, Reborn had a sudden craving for a little entertainment (which, most often than not, was at the expense of everyone around him, especially a certain brunette), causing the flight to be delayed for two whole hours.

"Don't blame everything on me, Dame-Tsuna." was all Tsuna heard before receiving a kick to the head. "Hn, your guard is down."

"Reborn! Since when were you here?" Tsuna's eyes widen in shock upon turning to see his home tutor standing behind him. "Didn't you go explore Namimori?!" Upon alighting the plane, Reborn had declared that he was going to explore Namimori, and Tsuna had not seen him since. It was because of this, that Tsuna had not expected the sudden arrival of his tutor. If he had, Tsuna would have never let his guard down and allowed his tutor to land a kick on him.

Just at that moment, Nana came out of the kitchen, with a spatula in her right hand. "Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, okaeri." The housewife greeted cheerfully, welcoming the teacher-student duo. "You must both be hungry, I have lots of food prepared."

"Tadaimasu, Maman. You are as beautiful as ever." Reborn said, pushing his student aside to enter, before Tsuna could respond.

"Ara, Reborn-kun, you are too kind." Nana returned the compliment, cupping her left cheek with her free hand as a small blush worked its way up her cheeks. Looks like his mother is still as oblivious as ever. Tsuna sometimes wondered how his mother could have never questioned any of their exceedingly suspicious activities (what else could you call going out to fight in the middle of the night or going out for days, just to return with wounds all over the body!?) or Reborn's exceedingly fast growth after the curse was broken.

"Tadaimasu, Kaa-san." Tsuna replied to his mother's earlier greeting. "I will put my thing down in my room first before joining you in the kitchen."

"Ah, let me help you, Juudaime." Gokudera offered.

"I can handle this alone, Gokudera-kun. I didn't bring that many things with me anyway." Tsuna had indeed travelled light. Most of the clothes he own in Italy were expensive suits and other tailor-made clothing. After all, Reborn would only allow him to wear clothes befitting of the future boss of Vongola, while he was in Italy. But in Japan, Tsuna doesn't want to stand out, especially not in front of his ex-classmates who had remembered him as the Dame self he once was. That leave the brunette with very little clothes he could bring along.

Opening his old wardrobe to look for suitable clothes for the upcoming class reunion, Tsuna was painfully reminded of exactly how much time he had spent away from home. The clothes that were in his wardrobe, were either too small, too childish, or both. Looks like it's time for a shopping trip.

* * *

Kaneda Osamu was running a little late for his middle school class reunion. The former Namimori Middle School students had agreed to meet at the Namimori Shrine at 8am, so that they could all go to the Onsen Ryokan where the reunion would be held. Apparently, the ex-president of the class, Shirayuki Shizune, had wanted to keep the actual location of their class reunion a secret so as to increase the uniqueness of this gathering. Kaneda started running as he glanced at his watch again. It's already 8am, and he still have quite some distance to cover.

Speaking of uniqueness, this upcoming class reunion is indeed unique. For one, it is the longest class reunion yet. They had never organised one that spanned across three days. Also, it looked like the former class president had met her objective to organise the biggest class reunion so far. Kaneda had heard that even those whom he had not seen even once in the past six years (not even on the streets) were going to attend this reunion. He doesn't know how Shirayuki managed it, but the infamous Dame-Duo are coming. Kaneda recalled hearing something about those two going to attend High School outside Namimori (which most had assumed was because their horrendously low grades were not able to get them into Namimori High), but after that, there were almost no news of them. It was as if those two useless classmates of his, had simply vanished off the surface of the earth.

"Wow, I still can't believe this is Loser-Enma. Look at you! You look soooooo different!" was the first distinct thing Kaneda heard as he was nearing the top of the stairs leading up to the shrine.

"I would say Dame-Tsuna's change here is even more shocking, especially with what you did to your hair." Another voice added. "Even if I were to meet you on the streets, I swear I wouldn't recognise you!"

"Seriously minna, do you seriously think that these two here can still qualify as Dame-Tsuna and Loser-Enma?" A third voice questioned jokingly, and was responded with a chorus of laughter from the group.

Finally reaching the end of his long climb, Kaneda Osamu looked towards the group of young adults, trying to identify the source of the little commotion. Standing at the centre, surrounded by his former classmates were two rather impressive men.

The first one had flaming red hair that looked naturally messy but at the same time stylish. The male also had kind eyes that matches the colour of his hair. It may be a trick of the light, but Kaneda sometimes thought that the pupil of the man's eyes resembled the four pointers of a compass. Though the red-head was slightly shorter than most of the guys surrounding him, he did not appeared to be insignificant as compared to them. The once gloomy and introverted transfer student now had a small shy smile on his face in respond to his ex-classmates teasing compliments.

Standing next to the red-head, was a brunette with a rather amazing hairstyle. His long hair was layered and extend to his middle back. However, at the top, his soft brown hair was spiky to the extent that it could be considered gravity defying. Looking past his unique hairstyle, the brunette also spot a rather handsome, almost cute (though still manly - Kaneda had no idea how this was possible, but still) face. His golden brown eyes were almost too big for a man's but still fit his face perfectly. His height was similar to that of the red-head beside him - shorter than most guys - but he carried himself in such a way that made him seem taller than his actual height. Like his friend, he had a shy smile on his face, as he try to wave off the compliments that he was showered with.

Judging from the conversation he heard as he was climbing up the stairs, regardless of how unbelievable it may seem, those two must be the Dame-Duo that Kaneda was just thinking of.

"Hey Kaneda, it's good to see that you have finally decided to join us. We were about to leave you behind." Taniguchi, a former member of the baseball team, teased.

"Maa, maa. You shouldn't be so mean, Taniguchi. Let the man rest a bit. Kaneda almost looks like he ran all the way here, right Gokudera?" The baseball-ace, Yamamoto, said, coming to Kaneda's rescue.

"That's a given. He's late." Gokudera replied shortly, with a slight hint of impatience.

Seeing as his former classmates had sort of settled the discussion regarding his lateness without him having to answer at all, Kaneda settled to observing the group of young adults gathered in front of him. Standing behind the Dame-Duo, were some of the most unforgettable people in the class.

Immediately behind Sawada, and a little to his right (the position relative to Sawada reminded Kaneda strongly of a bodyguard's), with a slight, ever-present scowl on his face, was Gokudera Hayato, the school's top scorer. In the years that Kaneda had not seen him, Gokudera seem to have matured a fair amount. Though he can still look a little intimidating, his posture and mannerism now resembled more of a businessman than that of the delinquent he used to portray.

A slight distance from Gokudera, standing with his former baseball teammate, Taniguchi, was the baseball star of the school, Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto too seem to have matured since the last time Kaneda saw him. Though he still retained his characteristic carefree smile, his eyes were now slightly narrowed with seriousness. This serious look was enhanced by the scar on his chin, which looked like it was left by a sharp object. Kaneda briefly wondered how the baseball player could have received such a scar. Carelessness with a kitchen knife, maybe.

Also with the group, with his ever overly cheerful smile plastered on his face, was Naito Longchamp. Longchamp, for one, looked like he's still exactly the same as he was, except for the extra height he had gained. His bright red hair was still combed in the same spiky hairdo as his middle school days. He still had a punk-like appearance and wore clothes that were rather tattered and torn.

Not far from the group of guys was a group of girls.

The shy cutie stood out from the group with her purplish blue hair. Chrome Dokuro had allowed her hair to grow past her shoulders to her middle back, though still retaining the pineapple-like spikes at the top. Her fringe though, had been cut shorter and swapped slightly to the right. Her violet eyes were still as big as ever, though the right eye was hidden behind the black eye patch with a skull design that she always wore. Though Chrome-chan still appeared as cute and sweet as before, she now carried an air of confidence, which she lacked before.

Together with Chrome, was another beauty, the previous school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. Like her shy friend, Kyoko-chan had also allowed her golden brown hair to grow past her shoulders to her middle back, giving her a more mature feel.

On Kyoko's other side was her best friend, Kurokawa Hana, who on the other hand, had cut her black curls short. She still kept her centre parting, but her fringe too was cut shorter, such that it just covered her eyebrows a little.

Sitting on the steps of the main shrine building, quietly observing the group of young adults, was the most unforgettable classmate, the eccentric transfer student - Shitt-P. Through the years, the transfer student seem to have given up wearing the two large inflatable rings around her (at least, from what Kaneda could see, not on a daily basis) but she had yet to lose the eccentric appearance of hers. She still bore the large letter "S" tattoo on the side of her head, which is bald except for the small patch of golden fringe on her forehead. Her eyes were still hidden behind black sunglasses, which highlighted her blood red lipsticks, and her choice of clothing was still just plain weird. She was wearing a short black jacket over what appeared to be a neon green one-piece swimming costume, and her legs were covered by red-and-black stripped tights up to her upper thighs.

Thinking back, Kaneda wondered why this mismatched group had always hang out around the Dame-Duo.

"You guys are still as energetic as ever." A familiar voice suddenly said from behind Kaneda.

"Ah, Dino-sensei!" Shirayuki exclaimed. "I thought you said you couldn't make it?"

Turning around, Kaneda saw two foreigners standing at the top of the stairs - a blond male arm-in-armed with a woman with pink hair.

The blond had stylish curly hair that was cut short at the back. At the front, he had a long fringe that was parted at the side such that it partially covered his right eye on one side, but had the other side tucked casually behind his left ear. He was wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt with dark green long pants such that a grey and black tattoo is barely visible on his left hand and on the left side of his neck respectively.

The women's pink hair was straight, parted at the centre and it flowed all the way down to her lower back. Unlike her partner, despite the cool autumn air, she worn a simple light green tank top with long silky black pants, showing off a black tattoo on her left upper arm that resembled an inverted scorpion.

"Well, I missed my cute students. And I want to introduce my beautiful wife to all of you." Dino-sensei replied, indicating the pink hair women with him.

* * *

"A-Aneki! What are you doing here?"

Tsuna watched as Gokudera's face turned just a shade paler, as the bomber placed a hand on his abdomen. Following his right-hand man's gaze, Tsuna found the cause of Gokudera's discomfort - the bomber's half-sister, Bianchi, standing next to her husband. This brought a small smile to Tsuna's face. He was just glad that Gokudera-kun does not topple over from pain due to the Poison Scorpion's presence anymore.

It had been more than two years since Gokudera had last fainted from looking at Bianchi's face. After Gokudera had learnt the truth regarding his mother's death, his relationship with his sister had improved considerably, and the siblings had spent a lot more quality time together (though, mostly set up and facilitated by Tsuna). At first, Tsuna had made sure that Bianchi always wore her goggles when Gokudera was around, but after a few years, the bomber eventually (somewhat) outgrew his childhood phobia. Now, Gokudera only experience a slight stomach ache whenever he looked directly at his sister's face.

"I am accompanying my husband to his class reunion, of course. Have you forgotten that your brother-in-law used to be your class' English teacher, Hayato?" Bianchi answered as she clung slightly tighter onto Dino, not forgetting to tease her little brother a little as usual.

Tsuna, once again, can't help but smile at the Poison Scorpion's antics. Though, years ago, Bianchi was infatuated with Reborn, it was obvious that Reborn did not carry the same feelings for Bianchi. After three hard years of trying her best and more to force her love onto Reborn, even Bianchi came to realise that Reborn would never return her love.

That was when a miracle happened.

Bianchi always stayed close to Reborn in the name of love, meaning that she was naturally also always close to Tsuna, and thus by extension, those who surrounded Tsuna, the tenth boss of the Cavallone Famiglia included. After Bianchi FINALLY gave up on Reborn, she started to find the young Cavallone Boss quite attractive. Dino, on the other hand, had already carried a touch for the Poison Scorpion for quite some time, though he could never find the courage to put his thoughts into action.

So with a little push from Dino's 'little bro' and some of said 'little bro's' guardians (despite their rocky past, Tsuna knew that Gokudera still thought that his sister deserve to find happiness. Plus, his loyal right-hand man really can't decline a request from his beloved Juudaime. The others just tagged along for fun), not forgetting Dino's loyal right-hand man, Romario (who gave his all to give a VERY big push), the two started dating soon enough.

Three months ago, after deciding that she would have to die single if she was to wait for her boyfriend to take the initiative, Bianchi asked (though, from what Tsuna had heard, it was more like demanded) Dino to marry her. After a period of careful planning, the happy couple was officially married less than a week ago, and had left for their round-the-world honeymoon trip soon after.

"Of course I remembered that." Gokudera deadpanned. "What happened to your honeymoon?"

"Reborn told us to continue our honeymoon at this class reunion."

Looks like Dino-san and Bianchi's honeymoon was cut short. This was no doubt due to the sudden order from none other than Reborn to attend this class reunion, so as to provide more protection for his Dame student. And as Tsuna is well aware of, NO ONE says no to Reborn.

**Chapter word count:** 4156

* * *

Hi minna! I am back! Thank you all for the favourite/follows and of course all your amazing reviews. Words really cannot express how extremely happy and grateful I am to all of you for your support! I still can't believe that I received so many favourite/follow/review when it was only the prologue!

Also, I am EXTREMELY sorry it took me so long to update even though I promised some of you I would update real soon. (Oh, now I sound like Ryohei O.O) I blame it on the ever irritating chronic disease, more commonly known as Procrastination. I actually started writing this story quite some time ago and already had a few chapters written, but I never got the courage to upload it until recently. So for the next few chapters, the updates shouldn't be that far apart, though every time I read thought the chapters, I would realise that there's some things that need to be edited. However, I cannot make any promises for subsequent chapters, unless I can somehow miraculously cure that chronic disease of mine.

Lastly, since this is a reunion fic, I need quite a lot of classmates to suit the purpose of my story. Therefore, there would definitely be OCs in the story, as you have seen in this and the previous chapter. I apologise to those who do not like OCs. I would also try to use some of the less commonly seen canon characters.

And since I forgot to do this in the first chapter, I will start from now - the character introduction, that is. (For the less commonly seen canon characters and OCs)

**Character Introduction **

Canon Characters 

**Kaneda Osamu**: Tsuna's classmate. First appeared in manga chapter 33 (Parent Participation day) and anime episode 67 (Vongola-style Parents' Day)

**Taniguch**i: Student of Namimori Middle School and member of Yamamoto's baseball team. First appeared in manga chapter 284 (Transfer Students)

**Naito Longchamp** (For those who don't read the manga): Eccentric 8th boss of the Tomaso Famiglia and Tsuna's classmate. Find girls that would be hideous to others cute, a pervert with no shame and likes to give others nicknames. Uses the Desolation Bullet. First appeared in manga chapter 44 (Naito Longchamp)

Original Characters (OCs) 

**Shirayuki Shizune**: Class president of Tsuna's class. First appeared in Reunion with Truth (RwT) prologue

**Published: 30 Jun 2014**


	3. 2: Onsen Ryokan and the Enigma

**Timeline:** 7 years after canon (After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow)

**Warning: **May contain spoilers for those who had not read the last two arcs of the manga.

**Disclaimer: **My mind could never come up with anything as amazing as "Katekyo Hitman Reborn", no matter how hard I try. The genius who did is Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

**Truth 2: Onsen Dojo Ryokan and the Mysterious Sawada Tsunayoshi**

"I still can't believe that Dino-sensei is married!"

"Ya, me too. But I can't help but think that Dino-sensei and Bianchi-san look perfect together."

"Me too! I never knew Gokudera-kun had such a beautiful sister. Ahhh, the power of genes... Life can be so unfair sometimes."

"Something about her seems familiar though. I have a feeling I've seen her somewhere before."

"Of course you have seen her before, Ami-chan. She attended the class visitation once, remember? Though, I don't think she was there for more than a minute."

"Oh, now that you mention it, she came with some kids who were related to Sawada-kun right?"

The actual location for the class reunion was not far from Namimori at all, as the group soon found out. In fact, the onsen ryokan that they would be staying in for the next three days, was located in a town just right on the edge of Namimori Forest. It was a beautiful ryokan, said to be built near the end of the Edo period, but had apparently ran out of business more than fifteen years ago. It only resumed business around half a year ago, after a certain young man decided to take over the place, and start up his own business. That would explain why most of the group had not guess the location of the reunion, even though they know that they were going to an onsen ryokan. The place was so 'new', that they have yet to hear of it.

And guess who that certain young man was? The former students and teacher of Namimori Middle were so surprised that they almost detached their mandible from the rest of their skull, when said young man greeted them at the entrance of the ryokan - The one and only former president of the Kendo Club, Mochida Kensuke.

Currently the reunion group, together with the ryokan owner, were relaxing in the activity area, some playing table tennis, some watching the game, some playing cards, while others were simply sitting around, trying to catch up with each other after the long separation.

The previous conversation, regarding Dino-sensei and his wife, came from a group of girls, who were gathered in a corner of the room. The group mostly consist of members of the 'Dino-sensei Fan Club', which explains the topic of their discussion and the constant glances they sneak at their idol.

Said idol, who seemed to not notice the looks of admiration he was getting, was in the middle of a table tennis game - Dino and Bianchi, versus Yamamoto and Shitt-P, with Gokudera as their referee (to make sure that no weapons and sneak attacks were used to cheat). If the fan girls had been paying more attention to the game instead of just ogling at their idol, they would have realised that the ball was passed from one side to another at a close to impossible speed, about just a little short of the speed of sound.

While Dino remained oblivious, Bianchi was fully aware of the almost intense stares from the fans of her husband, Yamamoto and Gokudera (well, the fan girls of Yamamoto and Gokudera took up a large majority, since, as far as they know, they were both still single and available). Though she was secretly pleased at her husband's popularity (this just goes to show that she had settled for nothing but the best man), it was not helping the Poison Scorpion concentrate on this, in her opinion, not even supposed to be challenging game at all. That's why, after an hour long game, her opponent was leading, with a score of 1-0.

"Dino-sensei looks so cool playing table tennis! I never knew he was someone who does sports."

"I totally thought he was the type who was bad at any physical activities."

"Remember how he always tripped over thin air, or accidentally dropped whatever he was holding? I found that totally adorable, not that I mind how cool he looks right now."

So, now those annoying fan girls are talking about her husband's clumsiness. That's nostalgic. Not that Dino had lost his clumsy side altogether, but recently, Bianchi had barely seen that side of him. Apparently, after they started dating, Dino had come to consider Bianchi someone he needed to protect - a part of his family - and had promptly 'lost' his clumsiness in the Poison Scorpion's presence. Now that they were married, Bianchi had officially became a part of the Cavallone Famiglia.

Not far from the table tennis game, sat a group of guys, focused on a single discussion topic - "What have you been doing these past few years".

"After high school, I decided to learn more about being a Magician. Currently, I am learning magic and attending University at the same time." A certain Karasuma Kaito announced proudly, with a large grin on his face, while constantly shuffling a pile of cards. "Though I must say that I am doing a lot better with my magic. I have already made several appearances at major magic shows and events."

As he finished talking, he put down the pile of cards he had been shuffling, and proceed to make a show of rolling up his sleeves to show that there was nothing hidden in them. With a click of his fingers, a small puff of pink smoke engulfed his hands. When the smoke cleared, Kaito could be seen holding a standard black top hat that most magicians used. After showing that the hat was indeed empty, the magician proceed to tap the hat with a wand that had suddenly appeared on his hand. With that, an array of things flew out of the hat - a soccer keychain, a simple blue cufflink, a ballpoint pen, and so on. These things appeared to have a mind of their own, one landing on the lap of each of his audiences. Kaito made a little bow to signal the end of his little presentation and presented the items as gifts to his ex-classmates.

"Kaito had always been an entertainer even when we were in middle school." Another from the group, Takeda Takuto noted. "I am more surprised at Mochida-senpai's choice of occupation."

"Ya, Mochida-senpai, how did you end up owning a ryokan?" Taniguchi questioned, staring intently at his senpai.

"I always thought senpai would end up running a dojo or something." Kaito added, with a slightly thoughtful look.

Looked like this discussion was slowing morphing into a resemblance of an interrogation.

"Haven't you noticed that this ryokan is actually linked to a dojo?" replied Mochida, earning surprised and confused look from most of his audience. Mochida can't help but smirk at their reaction. "This isn't your regular onsen ryokan. The most special feature of this ryokan, is the dojo. It usually serves as a regular dojo, where I hold lessons for my kendo students. There are also free beginner kendo lessons which the ryokan guests can sign up for during their stay here. When there are no lessons, guests can also borrow our equipments for training and such."

"Wow, maybe I should sign up for a lesson or two." Kaito mused.

"Where did you get all the money to buy and renovate this place, senpai? It must have cost you a fortune!" questioned another member of the interrogation panel.

"Well, it didn't really cost me that much. I was actually sponsored." Mochida began slowly."You know the multinational corporation Paeloris?" Mochida asked.

Receiving nods from everyone, he continued, "I originally thought of starting a dojo, but didn't have the money to do that. Most places were too damn expensive, you see. When I was trying to find an ideal place, I came across this." Mochida paused and gestured to his surroundings. "That's when the idea to start the onsen dojo ryokan struck me. But, when I finally made up my mind to voice my interest to the owner of this place, I was a step too late. The Japanese branch of Paeloris had already bought the place, and the price they offered was too high for me to top it." The ryokan owner let out a sigh to show his disappointment, looking at his audience with a those-people-are-just-too-bloody-rich look.

"I don't want to give up just like that, so I tried to persuade them to let me have the place instead, though I didn't really thought that it would work. Imagine my surprise when I actually succeeded!" Mochida paused to let the information sink in before explaining further. "When Paeloris learnt of my plan, they almost immediately offered to let me run the place, saying that they admire my creativity. They practically gave me the place for free, and even sent a team from their construction department to help me renovate the place. All they asked for was 5% of the yearly profit. This was even better than my wildest imagination."

A stunned silent followed Mochida's speech. Most of them were still trying to get their brain to work around the near impossibility of the situation just described to them. Some were wondering what exactly the top management of Paeloris were thinking when they offered the deal. Others were just simply amazed at Mochida-senpai's luck.

There were two people in the group who had very different thoughts running through his mind though.

When the name of the company, Paeloris, was mentioned, Tsuna's eyes had widen like many of the listeners, but, unlike the others, due to shock and confusion, not just in recognition of the name. Why was he shocked to hear the name, you ask? Because the name was one that Tsuna was incredibly familiar with, whether he liked it or not. Because Paeloris was the Latin translation for clam. Because it was the name used by the Italian mafia, Vongola, when dealing with legal businesses. In fact, Vongola, under the name Paeloris, was an extremely large international company that had business dealings in many different fields, ranging from construction work, to fashion products and restaurant chains. With the addition of the tenth generation and their genius mechanics, Paeloris had recently ventured into the fields of electronic, information technology and development of security systems. Basically, the MNC Paeloris, was the official cover of Vongola, that was known to civilians worldwide.

Though the brunette had not officially taken over the organisation, he had started helping Nono with the running of Vongola not long after he arrived in Italy, starting with the legal section, Paeloris. This was supposed to be good training for him, to help the boss-to-be cope better when he inherit Vongola. Now, while still learning about the mafia side of the organisation, Paeloris was almost solely led by the tenth generation.

Tsuna's confusion at hearing Paeloris mentioned in this context, came about due to his total lack of knowledge in the contents of the deal Mochida-senpai narrated. Sure, he had left Hibari-san in charge of the Japanese branch of Paeloris, especially any businesses in or close to Namimori (least he do anything 'wrong' and get bitten to death for disturbing the peace of the ex-prefect's beloved town), but Tsuna had expected that he should have at least heard of this ridiculous deal. Wondering why this deal was even made in the first place, since Hibari-san was not one to reward herbivores for their creativity or would 5% of the profit of such a small ryokan have any significance to the infinitely rich Vongola, Tsuna made a mental note to ask Hibari-san about the issue when he has got a chance.

Enma had also recognised the name, Paeloris, as the legal counterpart of Vongola. Paeloris had help the Simon Famiglia start up their own legal company, the SF Corporation, which, though not as big as Paeloris, had gained quite a name for itself in recent years. With the way Vongola often deal with things, such a ridiculous deal with Mochida-senpai isn't totally unheard of. But Enma was puzzled by the very slight look of shock and confusion on Tsuna-kun's face. The shock and confusion was actually well hidden. If Enma had not been Tsuna's best friend for such a long time, he would not have picked it up.

Deciding to break the silence, Enma said, "I am glad Paeloris decided to sponsor you, Mochida-senpai. If not, we wouldn't have such a great place for our class reunion."

"Speaking of reunion, where have you disappeared to for the last few years, Kozato? I don't think I have seen either you or Sawada even once since middle school graduation." Seeing that this was the perfect opportunity, Kaneda decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Don't tell me the two of you couldn't make it into high school and was too ashamed to show your faces in public?" Mochida, who was also interested in the mysterious disappearance of the Dame-Duo, teased.

"Eh? No. We just weren't in Namimori for the past few years. That's why." Enma answered for the both of them, looking a little embarrassed.

"Weren't in Namimori?" The interrogation panel was back in order, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"Sawada-chan and Kozato-chan had been really busy, ne?" Before either Tsuna or Enma could answer, Naito Longchamp - who had been all over the place, joining in every single conversation and game - joined in their conversation.

"Ah, Longchamp!" Tsuna interrupted before Longchamp could say anything that would reveal their secret.

"Busy?" It seemed that Longchamp's words had greatly increased the group's interest in the mysterious duo's recent activities.

"Tsuna-kun and I had just been studying in Italy. We were trying very hard to keep up with the curriculum. That's why we have been very busy. Right, Tsuna-kun." Enma answered with the simplest half-truth he could come up with. Tsuna replied with a confirming nod, agreeing that sticking to the truth as much as possible was the best option.

It is truth that they were busy and were studying in Italy. But with Reborn's torturous tutoring (Yes. Enma got to experience hell together with Tsuna. What are best friends for, right?), there was no way they'd have any problem keeping up with the school's curriculum. Furthermore, studying wasn't the main reason they were in Italy. It wasn't studying, but everything else, such as managing international companies and combat training, that was keeping them busy.

"So, you completed high school in Italy?" Kaito joined in the interrogation. Both Tsuna and Enma confirmed this to be a fact with a simply nod. "And then?" The magician prompted.

"We went on to university." Tsuna stated slowly, unsure how his ex-classmates would react to the news. Their faces proved that they were indeed shocked that the Dame-Duo made it to university. But sensing that there was still not enough details to satisfy the determined young adults, Tsuna added, "Both Enma-kun and I are studying Business Management."

That was another half truth. They did study Business Management. However, not as a single degree, but a double degree together with Medicine. Such an impossible double degree was not usually available in any universities, but with the Vongola, anything goes. The two best friends, who always treasured life and never wanted to see anyone get hurt, had initially wanted to solely study Medicine, in the hope that they could help lessen the pain of those who got hurt, especially during missions. However, their positions required business management skills. Furthermore, there was no way the sadistic hitman would allow the two best friends to have it easy with studying just a single degree.

It may not be like Tsuna and Enma to lie, but you really can't blame the two humble Decimo, when this was all they could do, in hope of not standing out too much in front of civilians. Keeping to half truths was at least better than telling outright lies.

"Why would you study Business Management?" Taniguchi was not the only one curious. Tsuna and Enma had never appeared to them as the type to do business or any form of management. After all, from what they remembered, the two Dame students, couldn't even manage their own school work.

"Well..."

"Tsuna, look out!" Before Tsuna could answer, he was interrupted by a shout from Yamamoto.

When the crowd tried to find the source of the warning, all they saw was a small object, flying at an insanely fast speed, toward Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna also turned around, toward the direction of the warning.

The small object, which turned out to be a table tennis ball, hit Tsuna squarely on the forehead, causing him to topple over, landing on his back with an exclamation of his signature "HIIIEE!" (though not as high pitch as when he was younger).

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted, as he ran toward Tsuna to help him up and check for injuries. He then turned toward Yamamoto with a glare. "Look what you've done, you Yakyu-Baka! You injured Juudaime!"

"Haha, gome Tsuna." Yamamoto apologised good-naturedly, scratching the back of his head with one hand, obviously embarrassed.

"Looks like Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna after all." Takeda teased at the display of clumsiness before him, and was responded by a chorus of laughter.

"Why, you..." Gokudera started with narrowed eyes, trying to defend his boss.

"I am fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna interrupted, holding onto his right-hand man's arm, to calm the Storm. "I _am_ clumsy after all." Looking straight into his guardians eyes, Tsuna communicated a different message - 'I will explain this later.'

"Tsuna-kun, we will be going to take a dip in the onsen." Kyoko informs, indicating herself, Hana, Chrome, and some other girls. They had just made the decision to go to the onsen, when the little accident happened. Kyoko and Chrome had rushed over, closely followed by Hana, to check on Tsuna, and were relieved to see that no apparent damage was done. Turning toward Bianchi and Shitt-P, Kyoko asked, "Bianchi-san, Shittopi-chan, would you like to join us?"

"Sure." was Bianchi's reply, while Shitt-P simply nodded.

"See you later, Tsuna-kun." "Bye, Boss." With that, the group of girls left for the onsen.

"Why don't we go take a dip too, Tsuna?" Dino suggested, after the girls left.

"The onsen after some exercise huh? Sounds nice. Let's go, Tsuna." Yamamoto inserted, with his usual carefree grin. Even after the hour-long table tennis match, neither him nor Dino seemed even the slightest bit exhausted.

* * *

Mochida watch as the group of guys made their way to the onsen after Sawada gave his consent, deep in thought. Though it may not be apparent to most, it seem to Mochida as if most of Sawada's group, and even Dino-sensei, was asking Sawada for permission _just_ to visit the onsen. Which was totally damn weird!

Now that Mochida thought about it, things had _always_ been weird around Sawada, since the younger boy's first year of middle school. The brunette was extremely weak, a total bully-magnet, and absolutely too clumsy for his own good. But then, the weirdness had started, when said Dame brunette first confessed to their school idol, Kyoko-chan, in his boxers, and continued to defeat Mochida in a totally ridiculous way (also in his boxers), when the Kendo Club President challenged him to a match.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg, or in this case, the beginning of Sawada's weirdness.

Through Sawada's first and second year of middle school, he had somehow gained the friendship of some of the most popular people in their school (like Gokudera and Yamamoto) along with some other weird company (like the group of 7 transfer students, the gun-wielding, suit-wearing baby who was often around Sawada, and the obviously gay man, who spotted a pink Mohawk together with a light green fringe, whom Mochida once saw with Sawada).

The strangest thing of all, was that all of them (and Mochida suspected, included that bloodthirsty prefect) respected Sawada, at least to a certain extent, and often look to him for instruction, though usually in a subtle way. Like the scene Mochida just witnessed.

That was back in middle school, and Mochida had found that weird and confusing enough. But now, there was one more thing about Sawada that puzzled him - the brunette's weird course of action when the table tennis ball flew toward him. From what he observed, Mochida would swear that Sawada could have easily avoided the ball, but for whatever reason, chose not to.

When Sawada was about to answer the question regarding his choice of university course (which was in and of itself an impossibility - how did that two failure of a student even get into university in the first place, let alone such a good course!? - something the rest of the group totally failed to notice), Mochida had watch as Sawada shifted slightly to his left even before Mochida noticed the ball coming toward Sawada from behind. The action was by no means minute, but it was made to look like a subconscious movement due to being stared at by so many of his ex-classmates. However, Mochida had caught the slight - VERY slight - movement of Sawada's eyes, to indicate that the brunette had indeed noticed the incoming ball, and had thus shifted accordingly.

Mochida had been thoroughly impressed and pleasantly surprised by such a display of reflex, but what puzzled him, was Sawada's next course of action.

The shout of caution from Yamamoto had came bare milliseconds after Sawada had shifted his posture. Mochida had found the warning totally redundant, since Sawada had basically avoided the projectile, but there seemed to be a sudden realisation in Sawada at the moment. The brunette acted shocked at the warning (the shock that crossed Sawada's face was extremely convincing, but Mochida was sure it was just an act), turned around, and effectively _allowed_ the ball to hit him squarely on the forehead. He then proceed to put on a huge show of 'clumsily', toppling over and shrieking like a girl.

Just what the hell was wrong with that Sawada!?

Almost everyone in the room had been convinced by the 'little' display that Sawada was still the Dame person he once was and had also conveniently forgotten about their previous topic of interrogation in the commotion. Much to the Dame-Duo's benefit, Mochida was sure.

However, being trained in the way of the sword, Mochida had a sharp eye and was much more observant than most, often picking up little details that others missed. Just like in this situation. Who in their right mind would _deliberately_ let flying balls hit them, and go out of the way to _act_ Dame in front of others?

Furthermore, Sawada wasn't the only weird one in the situation. The Kozato brat was momentarily surprised when Sawada was hit, though there was no concern in his features even though he was supposed to be Sawada's best friend. Then, that surprise was replaced by a knowing look, mixed with slight amusement, as if he _knew_ that that was how his best friend would react, and found the display funny.

What sort of a bloody reaction was that!?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mochida found that there was one other person still in the room, staring at the retreating form of Sawada Tsunayoshi - Karasuma Kaito. The magician had slight confusion mixed into the uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Magicians needed both quick hands and eyes to perform their trick, so Mochida thought that maybe Karasuma too had noticed something.

This suspicion was confirmed, when their eyes met. Mochida was sure that they at least agree on two things.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an enigma, and one which they were determined to solve.

* * *

Enma concluded that his best friend's guardians were the very definition of over-protectiveness, as he observe the aforementioned guardians, once again, fussed over Tsuna-kun. After what Tsuna-kun had been through - which included mafia prison escapees, the _very_ mafia prison's guards themselves, crazy parallel-worlds-conquering mafia boss with a god-complex, and most importantly the spartan tutor from hell, Reborn - anyone would think that his guardians wouldn't even bat an eyelid over him getting hit by something as small and harmless as a table tennis ball, even if said ball had been sent his way by Yamamoto-kun of all people.

Apparently not.

"Don't worry. Tsuna-kun's really unharmed." Enma said, deciding to come to Tsuna-kun's aid. "He may have no choice but to let the ball hit him, but there's no way Tsuna-kun would allow himself to be injured by something like that. Right, Tsuna-kun?" Enma was sure that Tsuna-kun, like himself, would have received paper cuts from those mountains of paperwork that were much worse than the injury he could have received form that small flying ball.

Tsuna replied with a grateful smile and nodded.

Gokudera-kun, on the other hand, looked confused by Enma's statement. "What do you mean 'have no choice but to let the ball hit him'?"

"I have to play my part as Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna-kun answered, though the question was directed at Enma. "It would be easier than having to explain my sudden lack of Dame-ness." Tsuna paused to make sure he had gotten his point across, before continuing with a slightly embarrassed smile. "It was a close call though, I almost dodged the ball out of reflex."

"You dodged the ball out of reflex." Enma corrected. "I was surprised you could actually move back in time to get hit by that ball."

"I had to." Tsuna replied with a sigh. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

To that, Enma could only give his friend a tired smile. After all, he couldn't help but agree with Tsuna-kun.

Both Tsuna-kun and Enma had always been very similar people and had never wanted to stand out too much. With Reborn's exceptional training methods, they could have easily outgrown their title of being the Dame-Duo in middle school, with their newfound outstanding academic and physical abilities. However, the two decimo had wanted to remain normal middle school students, as much as possible, and not shock their teachers and fellow classmates with their sudden improvements. The two best friends had thus made sure that they continued their Dame act, maintaining their results at nothing better than a pass, and always coming in last in gym classes. They had somehow managed to get it past Reborn by saying that it was another form of training, though Enma was sure they lost a few decades of their life in the process of persuading the hitman to go along with their wish.

They were pretty good at their Dame act back in middle school and no one found out, but after so many years, it seemed that their skill in acting Dame had become rather rusty. Adding in their heightened reflexes from living in the mafia (which, being part of the subconscious, were a lot harder to control), there had been quite a few near misses in the short span of half a day.

The two of them really needed to be careful, if they still wanted to keep their secret.

* * *

"Looks like the information is true. He really is in Japan."

"This is the perfect opportunity to act. I heard that that weakling is especially protective of those around him. He would sooner kill himself than let them get hurt."

"Makes our job that much easier."

"We have all the resources we need. All that's left is to come up with a concrete plan."

"We will have to act fast. The information states that they will not be staying for long."

"Then let's start planning. We will not let _him_ destroy the mafia."

**Chapter Word Count:** 4616

* * *

Heya minna, Kitty desu! Once again, my eternal gratitude to all of you readers, who are willing to spend your precious time to read my story, and especially to those who reviewed.

Just to clarify one thing before any of you ask. In this chapter, Kyoko calling Tsuna Tsuna-kun instead of Tsu-kun (like in the prologue, if any of you remember) is intentional and not a mistake. Reason for this is similar to why Tsuna wanted to continue acting Dame. Since his classmates had deemed him useless, the possibility of Tsuna and Kyoko ending up together is close to zero in their eyes. Therefore, to not attract attention and to save the trouble of having to give lengthy explanations, the couple had decided not to reveal their relationship during the reunion.

Up next, character introductions!

Canon Characters

**Mochida Kensuke**: Tsuna's senpai. First appeared in manga chapter 1 (That guy from Italy) and anime episode 1 (What!? I'm the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss!?)

**Kaneda Osamu**: Tsuna's classmate. First appeared in manga chapter 33 (Parent Participation day) and anime episode 67 (Vongola-style Parents' Day)

**Taniguchi**: Manga-only character. Student of Namimori Middle School and member of Yamamoto's baseball team. First appeared in manga chapter 284 (Transfer Students)

**Naito Longchamp**: Manga-only character. Eccentric 8th boss of the Tomaso Famiglia and Tsuna's classmate. Find girls that would be hideous to others cute, a pervert with no shame and likes to give others nicknames. Uses the Desolation Bullet. First appeared in manga chapter 44 (Naito Longchamp)

Original Characters (OCs)

**Ami**: Tsuna's classmate. Full name unknown as of now. First appeared in Reunion with Truth (RwT) chapter 2, among a group of girls discussing about Dino-sensei.

**Karasuma Kaito**: Tsuna's classmate. Currently magician-in-training. Observant and starting to get suspicious of Tsuna. Character modelled after Kuroba Kaito (aka Kaitou KID) from "Detective Conan". First appeared in RwT chapter 2.

**Takeda Takuto**: Tsuna's classmate. First appeared in RwT chapter 2 as part of the interrogation panel.

That's all for now. So, until next time, mata ne!

**Published: 11 July 2014 **^_^


	4. 3: Night Stroll and Intuition

**Timeline:** 7 years after canon (After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow)

**Warning: **Quite some swearing, especially the last part of the chapter. I apologise to those who can't stand swearing, but this is the mafia we are talking about, so at least a little swearing is to be expected.

**Disclaimer: **I have wondered if in some parallel worlds, KHR actually belongs to me. I really should ask Byakuran to check it out for me, but as all of you know, in this world, KHR is rightfully the creation of Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

**Truth 3: An Interesting Night Stroll and Irritating Intuition**

The onsen of the ryokan was impressive. Surrounded by a three meters high stone wall, and with the Namimori forest in the background, the man-made hot spring gave off a very deceptively natural feeling.

The entire female population of the ex-class 3A and the wife of a certain ex-English teacher of Namimori Middle were engrossed in small talks as they soaked in the naturalness of the man-made onsen.

"Wow, law. I can't believe that Kurokawa-san is now studying law." Akiyama Ami lamented, staring at her former classmate with admiration evident in her eyes.

"And in an overseas university to boot. How do you even afford it?" asked a curious Ueda Ushio.

"Paeloris." Kurokawa Hana answered simply before elaborating, "They sponsored my education. Including tuition fee, accommodation and monthly allowance. I didn't even have to spend a single yen."

That caught the attention of her peers. Seeing the looks that were directed at her, Hana could guessed what the girls were thinking. It was a widely known fact that it was incredibly hard to secure a job at the company, Paeloris. To get a scholarship from said company was near impossible. The biggest and most influential company in the world was well known for its strange antics, and no one could quite figure out what exactly were the qualities Paeloris looked for in its scholars and employees. However, one thing was certain - only the best of the best ever gets the scholarship.

Her former classmates' reaction was to be expected, though not desirable. "I just got lucky." Lucky that her boyfriend happened to be in the upper echelon of Paeloris. And speaking of lucky, "Kyoko also got Paeloris' scholarship." Her best friend can be considered even luckier, since, not only was Kyoko's brother in the upper echelon of Paeloris, the girl's boyfriend himself had been leading the company for years and was to be officially named the boss of the organisation in just a few weeks.

That effectively directed all attention to Kyoko. "Really? What course and where are you studying?"

Kyoko confirmed her best friend's statement with a nod. "I am studying fashion design with Haru-chan in Italy."

"Haru-chan?" Shirayuki asked, before answering her own question. "Oh, you mean the girl from Midori Middle School." A nod from Kyoko. "Why did everyone suddenly decide to go to Italy anyway? First it was Sawada's group and then you and that Haru girl."

The only answer the former class president got, though, was the usual cheerful smile and a shrug.

"Speaking of Sawada-san, I wonder if he is alright." Akiyama remarked, obviously referring to the commotion they had witness in the activity room earlier.

"I am sure he's fine." Shirayuki assured. "If his clumsiness has not killed him yet, I don't think this time will be any different."

"That little show just now totally made my day. I guess it is never boring around Tsuna-kun." Ueda said, earning her a couple of blank stares. "Oh come on, remember the time when Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun came to school looking totally serious?"

"You mean that one time in our second year when they could actually answer the teacher's questions and did well in gym class?" asked Shirayuki, receiving enthusiastic nods from Ueda. "The way they acted that day was rather creepy."

Hana hadn't known it at that time, but apparently, the little topic of their current discussion, was the result of the kid, Reborn's idea of a training. The usually Dame-Duo, had came to school that day, with both of them in Hyper Mode. Hana herself had only recently learnt about her friends' involvement in the mafia, dying will flames and the pair's Hyper Dying Will. Kyoko had taken it upon herself to convince her brother and boyfriend to let Hana in on their secret, finding it unfair for her best friend to be in the dark, even though she was Ryohei's girlfriend.

"Creepy? Oh, come on, admit it, Yuki-chan, Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun were totally cool that day." Miyazaki Mitsuki, who had joined them when they started discussing about Sawada and Kozato, decided to speak up. "I believe a quarter of the class were in the process of forming a fan club for them, when they were disappointed by them coming to school the next day as the Dame-Duo again."

"I so agree with you, Miya-chan, and the situation was so funny too." Ueda piped in again. "Then there was the time, where Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Tsuna-kun totally ruled the arcade. Remember? Remember?"

"Ale? Arcade? Had we all went to the arcade together?"

"Oh, I don't think you were there Ami-chan. I think it was one of the guys' outing. A few of us girls just happened to be there when it was planned and tagged along." Miyazaki explained. "You were there too, weren't you, Kyoko-chan?"

"Un." Kyoko replied with a nod, accompanied with her signature smile. "They made the high scores for the motorbike racing game."

"Since when were those three good at racing motorbikes, especially Sawada?" Shirayuki questioned with raised eyebrows. "And how come I, the class president, didn't know about the outing?"

"Like I said, it was originally supposed to be a boys outing." Miyazaki explained again with a smile, ignoring their ex-class president's displeasure.

* * *

Karasuma Kaito was known to his former classmates as the class entertainer, always a laidback, cheerful and sometimes hyperactive person. However, even though he does not show it, he had always been exceedingly fast and observant. His training as a magician had required that of him. And being the secretly observant person he was, the first day of the class reunion, had left him with more questions than answers, unlike most of his oblivious ex-classmates.

It was way past midnight, but sleep just refused to come to the magician. Lying awake in the large room shared by half the ex-class' male students, Kaito stared at the sleeping form of a certain brunette, thinking back to some of his observation from the day before.

It was just after dinner, and the former classmates were once again gathered in the activity room, having small talks, playing games, and planning for the next day's _special_ activity. (The planners were extremely secretive and refused to shared with the rest of the class what the activity was going to be.) The day's dinner was simply delicious and Kaito had unintentionally eaten a little too much. He had just decided on taking an after dinner stroll, when Tsuna suddenly stood up, immediately gaining the attention of some of his close friends.

"Sorry, please excuse me for a moment." The brunette said, with an apologetic smile, to the group he was talking to. As Tsuna made his way to the door, he glanced at several of his close friends - including Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Kyoko - as if passing on a silent message to each of them, before exiting the room.

Noting the action as strange, but brushing it aside as (probably) his imagination, Kaito stood up and made his way to get some fresh night air. His impromptu night stroll proved to be more interesting than he had expected, as his walk brought him towards two familiar voices.

"Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" The voice of Tsuna asked with a sigh. "I told you to message or call me, unless it is extremely important."

Hibari-san? _The_ Hibari-san? The most feared former prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya? Why was the (maybe formerly) Dame-Tsuna with _the_ Hibari Kyoya? And why was he talking to Hibari-san with that tone which suggested familiarity and slight exasperation? Kaito may not be able to see the pair just yet, but simply hearing the name of Hibari Kyoya, coupled with the knowledge of the skylark possibly being close by, sent shivers of fear down the magician's spine.

"Hn." was the ex-prefect's form of acknowledgement of Tsuna's pervious claim. "Get that pineapple out of Namimori."

Kaito stopped as the pair came into view, making sure to remain in the shadow, least he incur the wrath of _the_ Hibari Kyoya. He could see that Hibari's normally emotionless face, held undisguised irritation, presumably with regards to the aforementioned 'pineapple'. Well, that was rare. Kaito remembered the former prefect's habit of addressing everyone and anyone as herbivores, with the occasional exception of a few. This person that the pair was discussing must really be disliked by Hibari, seeing as he was considered only fit to be a fruit, and not even a vegetable-eating animal like most people.

"M-Mukuro's here!?" Tsuna exclaimed, followed by a sigh, before mumbling to himself, "And I thought I took all the precaution I could to prevent this." Another sigh. "What with keeping news of the reunion from him, making sure that none of the private jets were fit to fly him to Japan, giving him a mission on the other side of the planet, and all. Did he even complete his mission properly?" Yet another sigh followed, and Tsuna looked almost ready to pull out his own hair.

Turning his attention back to Hibari, Tsuna added, "I'll see what I can do. Please, just try not to show yourself at the reunion. If I haven't noticed and came out to meet you, your appearance might have caused half the class to faint from shock."

Kaito highly suspect that he had accidentally fallen asleep or had already fainted from shock and is currently dreaming. How else could he explain what he had just heard? Firstly, Tsuna was _talking_ to Hibari, without the ex-prefect biting him to death. Then, it sounded as if Tsuna owned or at least have access to various private jets, and was in a position to order people on missions. Finally, Tsuna just told, he just freaking _told_, Hibari what to do. Most people would have been too frightened by Hibari's presence to even look him in the eye, and Tsuna decided that he could just order the homicidal skylark around!? If this was not a dream, the brunette must have a death wish.

Kaito watched with worry for his classmate's safety and sanity, as a satisfied smirk graced Hibari's face. (Wait, what? A smirk!?) "Hn, fight me." With that Hibari's trademark silver tonfas made their appearance.

Kaito's eyes widen involuntarily. Did Hibari just willingly took orders from Tsuna and then requested for a fight!? _The_ Hibari Kyoya NEVER request for fights! He just bit anyone and everyone to death, with or without their permission. Period.

"That's not possible." And Tsuna just directly refused Hibari's request without missing a beat, as if he was used to it. "If we were to fight here, the ryokan would be destroyed, and the damage could possibly spread into Namimori. Maybe next time."

"Hn." Hibari replied, seeming to agree with Tsuna's statements.

'Okay, that confirms it. I am dreaming.' Kaito decided to pinch himself to re-confirm his conclusion, and was promptly disappointed by the pain that shot through him. 'But if I am not dreaming, then how can this whole impossible situation be explained?' No one in their right mind would even consider fighting Hibari, let alone promise him a match, not even someone suicidal. And what's with the prediction of the destruction of an entire ryokan? The ryokan they were staying at may not be big, but for it to be destroyed from a simple fight between two young adults, was definitely not humanly possible!

"Oh, that's right, Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out to the skylark as the latter put away his tonfas and turned to leave. "Why did Paeloris decide to sponsor the purchase and construction of this ryokan?"

The sudden change of topic caught the attention of both Hibari and Kaito. While Hibari recovered within the second, Kaito was left even more bewildered by the conversation between the two. Seriously, what was Tsuna thinking? There was no way Hibari would even know that the ryokan was sponsored by Paeloris, let alone the reason behind the sponsorship.

Hibari answered Tsuna's question with another smirk. "Ask that tactician herbivore of yours."

Confusion and bewilderment does not even begin to describe how Kaito felt at that moment. Hibari's reply proofed the magician wrong yet again. Hibari knew. He knew about the sponsorship and probably also the reason behind it. And who was 'that tactician herbivore of yours'?

"Oh. So it was Shouichi-kun's decision." Okay, that answered the question of the tactician herbivore's identity. Wait. Tsuna actually understood Hibari's weird analogy!? Just who _is_ Tsuna? Oh right, now that Kaito thought about it, the brunette also understood the previous pineapple analogy. "Thanks, Hibari-san. I'll call him later. I am sure he has a good reason for it."

Questions, question and more question, without any answers. Just how deep was the mystery of Sawada Tsunayoshi going to get? One could probably write a mystery novel about the brunette, and if the mystery got any deeper, it could be turned into a series. Tsuna looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, but it looked like Kaito's mind, flooded with questions regarding his mysterious ex-classmate, wouldn't let him get any peace or sleep tonight.

* * *

Kaito tried his hardest pretending to be asleep. There's no way he would be able to explain why exactly he had been staring transfixed at the sleeping form of his ex-classmate for the past few minutes. But seriously! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT CLASSMATE OF HIS!?

One second, Tsuna was the perfect picture of peace and serenity, and the next, he had suddenly transformed into a totally different person - sharp, alert, and wary - with no prior warning. Who in their right mind just suddenly open their eyes, sit bolt right up, and start scanning the room as if expecting danger, in a matter of milliseconds!? Okay, he was exaggerating, but still...

The brunette had been sleeping oh-so-peacefully just mere seconds ago! Just what had caused the sudden, almost humanly-impossible-fast movement? The magician failed to see or even sense in the slightest what could have changed in that few seconds, but Tsuna had moved as if the change could not have been more obvious, if a gun-wielding, suit-wearing baby had busted into the room, and started firing at you.

Kaito froze as he felt the gaze of his ex-classmate on him, forcing himself to once again focus on pretending to sleep. It really wouldn't do to be discovered. Kaito was a master of disguise and trickery. Pretending to be asleep was a piece of cake and no one should have been able to even suspect otherwise without Kaito even trying. So why did Kaito have the feeling that the owner of the gaze he was now pinned under, not only suspect, but actually knew that he was not asleep?

* * *

It took Tsuna a full second to scan the entire room, and another two seconds to remember exactly where he was. He had woken up, anticipating an enemy attack in his grand room back in Vongola Mansion in Italy. A tiny part of his mind had actually been expecting Reborn to jump out at him with his one of a kind wake up call. After all these years, his intuition had grown accustomed to warning him of his tutor's attacks, but he knew that this time's warning was on a different level. At least, that's what he could gathered from his hyper intuition.

The night appeared peaceful, the only sounds coming from trees swaying to the gentle autumn breeze, and the regular breathing, or snoring in some cases, of the young men in the room. Nothing seemed out of place. No signs of danger in, or even, out of sight. However, Tsuna's hyper intuition, which was in high alert, had decided to scream it's disapproval of the observation by torturing it's master.

Tsuna wished he could have slept longer. It had been a nice dreamless sleep. The brunette had not slept so well in a long while, what with all the paperwork, tying up the loose ends his guardians left from their missions (which basically consisted of destructions, destructions, and more destructions, adding to the aforementioned paperwork), learning the ways of the mafia, managing an international company while juggling his school work, surviving Reborn's questionable tutoring methods, and more paperwork. And now his one - and most likely final - chance to relax and rest, was so rudely interrupted by his stupid hyper intuition. Talk about bad timing! Why can't his hyper intuition spike after the reunion ended? Or maybe sometime in the faraway future? Or better yet, never!?

Now, Tsuna had to try to decipher his hyper intuition's warning, worry about his former classmates being caught up in the middle of whatever danger the warning was about, and work to eliminate that danger before anyone got hurt. Seriously, sometimes he really blame his ancestor (namely Primo) for all his problems. Tsuna couldn't agree more with the common saying that ignorance is bliss. If only he didn't have the hyper intuition, he wouldn't have to worry about all of this and just enjoy a peaceful reunion as everyone his age should!

Sigh. Not just anyone can become the boss of Vongola, and Tsuna really wished he was not that someone. All these whining and complaining was really unbecoming of a mafia boss. Great! Now even his thoughts sounded like Reborn. If Reborn was here and had somehow read Tsuna's thoughts - as the hitman always claimed he could - then Tsuna would be so dead. Better stop complaining and focus on finding out what's wrong.

With that in mind, Tsuna scanned the room again, his gaze lingering on a certain magician for a fraction of a second longer, realising that a fellow roommate of his may not be as asleep as he pretended to be, but deciding to let that pass. That was clearly not the cause of his intuition's warning. A single ex-classmate pretending to be asleep would not warrant the headache his hyper intuition now gave him. The headache was so bad that Tsuna could have easily believed that it was warning him about Baykuran trying to take over the world again. But Tsuna knew that was not possible.

So what was it this time? There was really nothing out of place that Tsuna could identify, and he had done everything possible to ensure that no one from the mafia would interfere with the reunion. Maybe all these were just his imagination? Sigh. He must be getting too used to the constant danger and tension of the mafia, if this was what the peaceful atmosphere of the reunion was doing to him.

As Tsuna once again scanned the room, and for the third time, discovered nothing that could have spiked his intuition, he let out an audible sigh in defeat. This is going nowhere.

With nothing else he could do, Tsuna lay back down on his futon, hoping to once again enter a dreamless sleep. As far as Tsuna could tell, there was no danger, and as sleep slowing consumed him, Tsuna could only wish that this time, at least, his hyper intuition was wrong, or that maybe, just maybe, it had all been the result of his hyperactive imagination...

* * *

"How are the preparations going?"

Somewhere in Italy, in a secluded location known only to a selected few, a small group of four gathered, surrounded by a wall of seriousness. Considering who the group of four were and their topic of discussion, the serious atmosphere was to be expected.

"All preparations are complete. We have gathered close to a hundred experienced fighters from the main and various allied famiglie."

"What about weapons?"

"Believe it or not, through various connections, we have managed to procure a substantial amount of B class and C class rings, and those latest flame-powered weapons, called box weapons. More than 80% of our fighters are able to fight with dying will flames, and all of them have been fitted with at least one ring and box."

"A hundred experienced fighters, armed with rings and box weapons against a small group of youngsters. HA! What an overkill!"

"An overkill indeed. It's like sending out missiles to kill ants." An agreement and a smirk. "If our source of information is to be trusted, there are only six fighters among those lowlifes."

"It may be an overkill, but it's best not to underestimate them. Our target might not look it, but there are proofs that HE may be the most powerful person in the mafia." The previous sneer was refuted with a dark tone.

"There's nothing to worry about." The previous speaker retorted with confidence. "If everything goes according to plan, HE won't even put up a fight."

"True. HE is too soft for his own good. The mafia does not suit him at all."

"Pitying the target now, are we?"

"Keep your bloody bullshit to yourself, you fucking bustard!" The little tease was not taken well.

"Well, well, if someone here isn't too chicken to admit his folly." The previous speaker continued his teasing, enjoying himself at his partner's expanse.

"The fuck you -"

"Hey! Keep it down! Both of you! What good would it do to fight among ourselves now?"

When all was quiet, a fifth voice, belonging to the one who had just joined the group spoke up. "Let's confirm the details of the mission now." The voice spoke with authority, and a stare daring anyone to oppose him. "We've just received new information from our source. It appears that the Bucking Horse Dino, and Poison Scorpion Bianchi, had decided to join out little target in Japan."

"Hn, we are more than prepared for just two additional fighters." Was the reply, excited at the prospect of a more fulfilling fight with the mention of the two famous names.

"I am not taking any chances. Those two are strong enough to easily take out at least a fifth of our man. Avoid them at all cost. The chances of achieving our goal would be much higher without engaging them."

"Fine."

"Considering their choice of activity for tomorrow, avoiding those extra bodyguards shouldn't be too hard. It's almost like they have prepared this special stage _just_ for us to attack them."

"That's considering that that little wimp wouldn't somehow keep all his bodyguards with him."

"Don't worry. Lady Luck had loved us enough to prepare such a perfect stage for us. What are the chances of HIM having all of his bodyguards with him?"

"Even if HE did, it would just make the mission all the more interesting. We would get to roast them all at the same time." The voice was sinister, as the speaker entertained the thought of causing a blood bath.

"You don't get it do you!? The plan is to engage as little people as possible. What's the point of having a plan at all if you are just going to charge in head on!?" The tension rising yet again, at the sign of another potential argument.

"Like hell I'd care. The more blood, the merrier. That's all that matters to me." The smirk on the speaker's face, showed exactly how much he would enjoy the sight of a Japanese forest covered in the deep crimson of freshly flown blood.

"You homicidal piece of shit! You had better not jeopardise the plan for your own entertainment!"

The 'homicidal piece of shit' was about to reply, when he was interrupted. "Enough." This voce was quiet, but it resonated throughout the room, as immediate silence and undivided attention followed. "Tomorrow is the best chance we would get and everyone of you would be following the plan whether you lot like it or not. The fate of the mafia world depends on the outcome of the plan."

In the silence that followed, the door opened to revile a man much younger than those in the room. "S-sir, a-all preparations are complete. We are ready to set out." The young subordinate reported with a little stutter, overwhelmed by the tension in the room.

"Let's go."

The door closed behind the group of Mafiosi, as they make to depart for their secret mission. However, the atmosphere of the previous discussion remained, as the last sentence uttered right before their departure lingered in the now empty room.

"We will teach you not to mess with the mafia, Vongola Decimo."

**Chapter Word Count:** 4062

* * *

Heya minna, Kitty's back! I just realised it's been 3 weeks since I last updated. Sorry sorry sorry! I wasn't exactly busy, but please don't hate me! It's just that I was distracted by the awesomeness of anime and fanfiction and before I realised it, 3 weeks had passed! I am sure most of you would understand, right? Right?

So, how do you like the interaction between Tsuna and Hibari, and my dear OC's reaction to all that? This is actually the very first scene I imagined which lead to the creation of this story! Heehee^_^ I hope none of you find Tsuna or Hibari too out of character here. It's just how I think they would behave after knowing each other for so many years.

And here's a few questions for all of you. How much do you want the classmates to find out, and do you think everyone should find out about Tsuna or maybe just some of them? Who wants Tsuna's mother to find out about the mafia too? And if she finds out what do you think her reaction would be? I have a pretty good idea what I want the ending to be, but I just want to know what all you readers think.

Well, this author's note is getting a little too long, so, once again, thanks to all who favourite/followed/reviewed! Please keep the reviews coming. It gives me the motivation and sometimes inspiration to write faster^_^ Oh and belated Selamat Hari Raya Puasa to all Muslim readers out there! Mata ne!

Original Characters (OCs)

**Akiyama Ami:** Tsuna's classmate. First appeared in Reunion with Truth (RwT) Chapter 2, among a group of girls discussing about Dino-sensei. Full name revealed in RwT Chapter 3.

**Ueda Ushio:** Tsuna's classmate. First appeared in RwT Chapter 3.

**Shirayuki Shizune**: Class president of Tsuna's class. First appeared in RwT prologue.

**Miyazaki Mitsuki:** Tsuna's classmate. First appeared in RwT Chapter 3.

**Karasuma Kaito**: Tsuna's classmate. Currently magician-in-training. Observant and very suspicious of Tsuna. Character modelled after Kuroba Kaito (aka Kaitou KID) from "Detective Conan". First appeared in RwT chapter 2.

**Published: 2 August 2014**^_^

**Edited: 4 August 2014** - some grammar mistakes


End file.
